Luna Nueva
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Spoiler HP7 : Es el 5to año en Hogwarts de James S.Potter y hasta ahora todo ha sido normal, pero eso cambiara cuando dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio lleguen al colegio.Cap 5 Entre Mortifagos, Mooncalfs y Quimica.
1. Chapter 1 En el Expreso

**Holaa**

**Que tal? Waa yo aquí emocionada!! Esta es una historia que, quería poner desde hace tiempo pero hace poco llego la inspiración**

**Bueno es la primera que ago una historia de este tipo, asi que espero les guste .**

**En la historia trata sobre lo que le pasa a James S. Potter en 5to año, me pareció que no había muchas historias de el o eso creo y bueno si no han leído el libro 7 y no quieren saber algunas cosas no sigan!!**

**Aclaraciones:**** la historia de Harry Potter no me pertenece yo solo la utilizo a ella y los personajes para dar vuelo a mi imaginación**

-----

Luna Nueva

Cap1 En el Expresó

El andén estaba lleno de personas, se podía ver a las familias de un lado a otro, los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, abrazándolos y dándoles consejos de ultimo minuto.

-Nos veremos luego hijos, que les vaya bien – se escuchaba la voz de Harry entre la gente, ya estaba a punto de marcharse el expreso, asi que todos los chicos empezaron a amontonarse en las puertas.

- Nos vemos papà, mamà!! – Gritaba Lily que ya había subido y les saludaba desde una ventana.

- Nos veremos en vacaciones!! – decía Albus que se encontraba al lado de su hermana, mientras que James solo se despedía con la mano.

El tren se puso en marcha y poco a poco todo se fue calmando, hasta que en una vuelta la estación se perdió de vista.

-Bueno chicos no es por nada, pero yo ya me retiro – decía James mientras se dirigía a la puerta del compartimento donde estaban

- Quee!?! pero si apenas acabamos de ponernos en marcha – decía Lily mientras corría para tomar del brazo a James, clavándole sus ojos azules en los cafés claro de su hermano

-Lily ya te había dicho que no puedo, este año soy prefecto, tengo que andar revisando los vagones y demás, asi que no me pongas esos ojitos que de nada te servirán – decía James mientras intentaba voltear hacia otro lado, sabía bien que el truco de los ojitos era el que mas le funcionaba a su hermana.

Lily era su hermana pequeña, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, liso hasta debajo del hombro y ojos azules, su rostro estaba lleno de pecas, ella apenas le llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro a James ; este era su primer año y era normal que se sintiera nerviosa.

-Tranquila yo me quedare con tigo, que tal si vamos a buscar a Rose y los demás? – le decía Albus mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla, ella asintió.

Albus era el hermano que seguía después de James, tenia el cabello Negro algo liso pero rebelde, ojos verdes y medio flacucho, era por media cabeza mas pequeño que su hermano mayor y de los tres era el mas tranquilo; este era su 3er año en la escuela. Por su parte James era algo alto, un poco mas musculoso que su hermano, de cabello color café obscuro y rebelde siendo a veces imposible de peinar, sus ojos de color café claro, también tenía pecas como su hermana pero en menor cantidad que ella, aun con su aire de chico estudioso que llegaba aparentar por las gafas que usaba, era el mas rebelde y travieso de los tres, pero aunque no lo pareciera a veces, cuidaba mucho de sus hermanos y primos a los cuales le gustaba molestar de vez en cuando, siendo su víctima favorita Albus, quien decía que a veces su hermano podía parecer niño chiquito aun cuando este ya fuera su 5to año en el colegio.

-Esta bien, es solo que .. quería que estuviéramos los tres juntos – decía Lily mientras se abrazaba mas a el y jalaba también a Albus; James estaba algo sorprendido, no era propio de su hermana comportarse asi, normalmente era mas independiente .. pero bueno a todos les asusta el primer año en Hogwarts

-Vaya que escena tan conmovedora – Dijo una voz - quien lo diría James, estas a punto de ser derrotado por tu propia hermanita jaja – los chicos voltearon hacia la puerta del compartimiento, donde se había escuchado la voz, aunque no era necesario ser un genio para saber quien era.

- Que tal Scorpius?!? – saludo animadamente Albus mientras se acercaba hacia el recién llegado y lo saludaba con la mano, Scopius Malfoy un chico un poco mas alto que Albus, también algo mas corpulento, de facciones finas, pálido, cabello rubio lacio y algo despeinado, sus ojos eran grises, el era el hijo del enemigo de escuela del padre de Lily, Albus y James, aunque ahora su relación ya no era como la de antes, no era precisamente perfecta, pero esta había mejorado con los años y un poco mas cuando Albus se había hecho el mejor amigo de Scorpius ya que para sorpresa de todos Abus había quedado en la casa de Slytherin, siendo hasta entonces el primero en la familia en entrar a "la casa de los psicópatas-dementes" como solían decirle James y su tìo Ron, quienes en un principio no perdían la ocasión para molestar a Albus, pero después de un tiempo gracias a este, se dieron cuenta que esa casa no era como ellos pensaban. Albus era un chico normal, que se portaba bien, tal vez mejor que su hermano, Scorpius por su parte también parecía un chico normal y nunca había hecho nada de las cosas terribles que luego decían los rumores que hacía su familia o amigos de esta, pero aun asi la relación entre el y James no era muy buena que digamos, si a James le encantaba molestar a su hermano igual era para Scorpius quien no tardaba en devolverle todas.

-Mejor cállate Malfoy, si no quieres que llame a tu nana personal Goyle ,- decia James de no muy buenas ganas- .. Además ni quien te llamara aquí -

- Mira cuatro ojos.. – Dijo Scorpius dispuesto a devolver el insulto, pero fue interrumpido

- Tranquilos chicos - decía Albus, que se colocaba entre los dos – todavía ni empieza el curso y ustedes ya están discutiendo -

- Como sea, no tengo tiempo de discutir con una serpiente,… sin ofender hermano – decía James a lo que Albus solo puso los ojos en blanco ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero a veces James se pasaba – bueno ya me tengo que ir –

- como que ya te estas tardando no? – dijo Scopius mientras sonreía de lado

- algún día .. – decía James para después gruñir lo que seguía, procuro ignorar lo demás que dijera el rubio y salir de ahí, cuando apenas daba un paso hacia el pasillo algo lo empujo una vez más adentro, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tuvo que recuperar el equilibrio para no caerse , cuando por fin se recupero pudo escuchar unas voces que hablaban sin parar. En otro momento le hubiera preocupado lo que acababa de pasar, ya que desde que había entrado al colegio se había enterado que su padre Harry Potter era "famoso" por asi decirlo .. bueno digamos que no cualquiera salva el mundo mágico y muggel por matar al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos, pero su padre siempre se los había guardado en secreto, en un principio James no había entendido el por qué, pero después de ver como es que en el colegio se le quedaban viendo o grupos de chicos lo perseguían, lo había entendido todo, este tipo de escenas se habían repetido constantemente en sus primeros años en el colegio y no solo a el, también a sus primos, a quienes llegaban a abordar en los pasillo, para James era gente curiosa que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero en esta ocasión reconocía perfecto las voces.

- Vez Louis, Yo te lo dije!! Hay que seguir al chico con cara como de fantasma espantado y daremos con ellos – gritaba feliz un niño pelirrojo, que daba saltitos de alegría adentro del compartimento – me debes una rana de chocolate!! Jaja-

- ah quien le dices cara de fantasma espantado!! - dijo Scorpius.

- eso no se vale, todo el mundo sabe que el es amigo de Al – le contestaba el otro niño ignorando al rubio.

- Fred, Louis!! – decía feliz Lily mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos.

Fred y Louis eran unos de los primos de Lily, Albus y James, quienes al igual que Lily este era su primer año.

Fred Weasley era el hijo de su Tío George y su Tía Angelina, era un niño de la misma altura de Lily, al igual que ella era pelirrojo y con pecas, aunque a diferencia de Lily el tenia los ojos color café, le gustaba siempre andar de arriba abajo, James decía que tal vez de chiquito había tomado alguna de las pociones experimentales que su Tìo George preparaba ya que su energía parecía que nunca se acababa y era raro verlo cansado, además le gustaba experimentar y crear cosas como su padre, tal vez eso se debía a que este era el dueño de la tienda de bromas mas famosa del mundo mágico, "Sortilegios Wealey", una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba era sin duda sus googles de Quidditch que siempre llevaba puestos, parecía que había nacido con ellos.

Louis Weasley por otra parte era hijo del Tío Bill y la Tía Fleur, el era un poco mas alto que Fred, tenia el cabello rubio plateado y ojos color azules. Aunque no era tan hiperactivo como su primo parecía que era de los pocos que le podían seguirle el paso, el también tenia un espíritu curioso y de vez en cuando se ponía a apostar con Fred sobre cualquier cosa, en especial sobre el Quidditch el cual era el deporte favorito de los dos.

-Oye James verdad que este año nos llevaras a ver como entrenan los chicos de Quidditch en la escuela? – preguntaba animadamente Fred

- Eh si Fred, yo los llevare, pero ahorita tengo que irme – decía James que intentaba abrirse paso en el cada vez mas lleno compartimiento.

-Nooo, espera!! Tienes que ver la nueva mercancía que sacamos este verano – decía Fred que se había pegado aferrado a la túnica de James mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unas esferas de color rojo intenso con una "W" plateada en el centro– Louis y yo ya las probamos el otro dia en el patio de la abuela jaja hubieras visto como corrían los Gnomos-

- jaja es verdad jaja – decia Louis que al recodarlo se había puesto a reír

- que son? – preguntaron Lily y Albus a la vez mientras se acercaban para ver, Scorpius por otro lado se había sentado mientras que miraba hacia la ventana tratando de fingir que no le interesaba todo eso, por su lado James se había rendido, supuso que seria mas facil lograr salir de ahí cuando su primo terminara que antes, Fred al ver que la mayoría le ponía atención sonrió y prosiguió con la explicación.

- Bueno pues.. son unas bombas que cuando las lanzas se ..-

-Ah mira que bonito James!! jugando con los niños en vez de estar haciendo tus deberes de prefecto – se escucho que decía una voz, con lo cual todos voltearon a la entrada del compartimiento, se encontraron con un chico de la altura de James mas corpulento que este, de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color – que van a decir las chicas cuando se enteren que el gran James Sirius Potter se la pasa negociando con niños bombas fétidas y ranas de chocolate jaja, no me vayas a decir que también te juntas con tus primas para leer Corazon de Bruja – termino de decir el chico de una forma algo dramática, justo en ese momento iban pasando unas chicas de 4to año de Hufflepuff que empezaron a cuchichear en voz baja mientras reían tontamente.

- Eso quisieras Taylor pero no te daré el gusto jaja – le contesto James.

Taylor Wood era el mejor amigo de James desde primer año, siempre había sido su mano derecha en todas sus travesuras y al igual que el este año era prefecto, en otro momento le hubiera gustado darle un buen coscorrón por gritar esas cosas, Albus decía que si había justicia divina en algo tenia que ver Taylor en eso ya que el chico había hecho pasar a James varias de sus experiencias mas vergonzosas en la escuela y aunque James casi siempre se molestaba y se las hacia pagar, siempre acababan riéndose de todo lo que había pasado; James pensó en que esta ya se las pagaría despues su amigo, pero eso lo dejaría para después, ahora estaba agradecido de que alguien le hubiera venido a rescatar.

- jaja pues hay que ver – decía este mientras le sonreía – bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos haciendo esto de lo de ser prefectos, que si nos encuentra Roxane sin hacer nada la que nos va a armar – al terminar de decir esto Fred no pudo evitar reírse, su hermana no era muy estricta, pero decía que a veces le sacaba de quicio la tranquilidad con la que hacían las cosas su primo y su amigo.

- Si es verdad – le contesto James que también tenía una sonrisa

- Nos veremos al rato verdad? – le dijo Lily

- Claro – contesto James – a menos que te quedes en la casa de los perdedores, ahí si ya ni me dirijas la palabra,… sin ofender hermano – y diciendo esto salió del compartimiento, intentando evitar que se le saliera la risa, la cara de odio que le había dedicado el amigo de su hermano le había dado gracia, sabía que había estado a punto tal vez de mandarle una maldición, pero no le había dado tiempo ni de decir "Snitch".

Después de eso se paso revisando los vagones uno por uno con su amigo, viendo que todo estuviera en "orden", aunque a veces no ponía mucha atención ya que se ponía a platicar de les cosas que le habían pasado en el verano a Taylor, como las bromas que le había estado haciendo a Albus un par de semanas antes de regresar al colegio con una de las creaciones que su tìo George le había regalado, y entre risas su amigo también le contaba, acerca de cómo es que el había ido con sus padres a ver los dragones y que por un descuido a su padre le había llegado a alcanzar una llamarada del dragón y ahora tenia un hueco en la cabeza sin cabello; Asi siguieron un buen rato, cuando por fin terminaron decidieron ir a buscar a sus demás amigos.

-Ah mira ahí esta Roxena, tal vez ahí estén los demás – decia Taylor

- esta bien, oye tu adelántate, que yo voy a ir a buscar a la señora del carrito – le dijo James justo cuando su estomago rugía

- jaja esta bien, que parece que traes un dragón ahí dentro o tu tìo a experimentado con tigo? jaja-

-jaja calla, es que casi no comí nada en el desayuno porque se me hizo tarde – le contesto James

- jaja ok, oye no me traes por ahí un pedazo de tarta de calabaza – le dijo su amigo

- esta bien, ahorita vuelvo –

- bueno, solo no te vayas a perder, acuérdate que ahorita seguro estamos pasando por ese cementerio .. no te vayan a robar los espíritus, aunque bueno .. si es una Veela, entonces es mas seguro que me leva a mi-

- jaja no seas tonto- le contesto para después ponerse en marcha por el pasillo, ya llevaba un par de vagones y nada, James esperaba encontrar a la señora pronto ya que de verdad aunque su amigo bromeaba sentía tanta abre como un dragón.

Iba pasando por el tercer compartimiento del vagón donde estaba cuando una chica salió de ahí, era apenas una niña de primer año de pelo castaño chino, bajita y ojos color miel, James no le tomo mucha atención hasta que escucho que decía

-ahh es James Potter el hijo de Harry Potter!! – para cuando termino de decir eso, una bola de niños de primer y segundo año empezaron a aparecer viendo a James con cara curiosa, como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico, todos se empezaron a amontonar y seguirlo, haciéndole preguntas tontas, James suspiro y hecho a correr por el pasillo, no tenia humor para tratar con eso ahora, así que en cuanto los perdió de vista se metió al primer compartimiento libre que vio y cerro, todavía se escuchaba el murmullo en los pasillos, bufo, a veces le cansaba que no pudiera ir libre por algún pasillo sin que a gente se le amontonara así, volvió a suspirar y decidió sentarse, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en el compartimiento. Sentada junto a la ventana había una chica, la cual miraba el paisaje, por lo que se veía era más o menos de su edad.

- Disculpa – dijo James, al darse cuenta de la forma en la que había entrado al compartimiento, en ese momento la chica dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y se volteo, entonces la pudo ver mejor, era una chica de cabello negro como la noche y lacio el cual le llegaba hasta los codos, piel muy clara, delgada, con unos ojos verdes como los de Albus, pero debajo de ellos había marcas de ojeras, en la mano tenia un pedazo de chocolate el cual por lo que se veía había estado comiendo hace unos instantes, y junto a ella una caja de grajeas donde se podían ver ya solo unas pocas de color rojo, asi que James pensó que tal vez la señora del carrito no estaba tan lejos. Entonces ella lo miro directo a los ojos y pudo ver en su mirada que tenia una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, James nunca la había visto en el colegio o eso creía, lo cual se le hacia raro ya que conocía a casi todos los de su generación.

-Estas bien? – le pregunto James algo inseguro de hacerlo

- si ..- pronuncio la chica haciendo lo que a James le pareció que era un intento de sonreír, el iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del compartimiento que se volvía a abrir.

- Casi no alcanzo a la Señora del Carrito ese, pero lo logre!! Traje mas de esas grajeas tan raras que dicen y .. – dijo el recién llegado, el cual se detuvo al ver a James ahí sentado, el chico era muy parecido a la chica de cabello negro pero el de el algo corto y medio despeinado, ojos verdes, su piel igual de clara pero parecía tener un poco mas de color y no tenia tan marcadas las ojeras; En un principio el chico se quedo mirándolos medio sorprendido, pero después hizo una pequeña sonrisa

– Vaya veo que estas haciendo amigos muy pronto – dijo el recién llegado a lo que la chica no contesto nada, James no sabia que hacer ahora estaba seguro que no había visto antes a esos dos chicos, los cuales debían ser mellizos o algo así por el parecido, iba a preguntarles quienes eran, cuando su estomago reacciono primero lanzando otro gruñido y recordó que era lo que estaba buscando

-Disculpa .. me podrías decir donde se encuentra la Señora que vende los dulces? – pregunto

- Claro, esta en el andén que sigue – le contesto el chico, cuando otra vez sonó el estomago de James – pero si no te apuras creo que tus tripas se van a comer unas a otras antes jaja –

- jaja gracias, aunque a estas alturas no creo que les quede mucho que comer y la verdad creo que cualquier cosa sabe mejor que yo- hizo una pausa donde su estomago volvió a hacer ruido parecía como si le reprochara, lo cual fue comico- jaja creo que eso lo deja mas que claro – contesto James y le pareció escuchar una risa, volteo y vio a la chica que intentaba disimula una sonrisa.

- jaja me caes bien – dijo el chico – como te llamas? – a esta pregunta James se quedo un momento callado, era raro que a estas altura hubiera alguien que no lo conociera, pero aun así decidió contestar

- Me llamo James Po..- pero no termino, por que en ese instante pasaron muchas cosas a la vez.

Escucho un pequeño quejido a su lado, volteo a ver que era lo que había pasado y pudo ver como es que la cara de la chica volvía a tener esa expresión de miedo, le pareció que articulaba un "No", el chico ya se había acercado a su compañera para ver que le pasaba.

-Es Potter lo encontramos – se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta, la cual se había quedado entreabierta, para después que de ahí se asomaran muchas caras curiosas, los dos chicos que estaban al lado de James se quedaron quietos un momento, parecían sorprendidos después intercambiaron mirada nerviosas, la chica asintió con la cabeza una vez, James no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que el tren freno y con esto hubo un gran Jalo.

- Gusto en conocerte James – dijo el chico fríamente quien ya se ubicaba en la puerta con su compañera quien miro rápido a James y abriéndose paso se fueron. James todavía aturdido intento salir del compartimento y ver que pasaba, se podía ver muchas caras que se asomaban en las puertas, miro a los dos lados del pasillo y pudo ver como es que Lily corría hacia donde estaba el y se le abrazaba, atrás de ella seguían Albus, Scorpius, Fred y compañía, a un lado seguían los chicos de primero que hablaban entre ellos, pero no se veía rastro de los chicos que acababa de conocer.

Continuara..

-------

**Eso es todo por ahora w**

**que les pareció? les gusto? ya verán que cada vez se pone mejor see muajaja**

**por favor dejen Reviwes!! quiero saber en que voy mal y bien ^^**

**ahh y gracias a Luis!! que el me ah ayudado mucho!! y asi como lo pidio estar en los agradecimientos esta!! XD**

**saludos y gracias por leer!! hasta el proximo capitulo!!**


	2. Chapter 2 La Apuesta

**Holaa**

**que tal? aqui subiendo otro capitulo ^^ **

**gracias por los comentarios!! que me hacen feliz *o* y disculpen la tardanza.**

**espero les guste este capitulo!!**

**Aclaraciones****: La historia de Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera asi seria multimillonaria muajaj ..cof.. yo solo utilizo los personajes para escribir locuras**

Cap 2 La apuesta.

El Expreso se había detenido, en los pasillo había desorden el cual era provocado por los alumnos que se asomaban a ver que había pasado, una que otra vez pasaban profesores a revisar los compartimentos y lo que parecían mecánicos que se dirigían hacia la locomotora. James y los demás habían optado por meterse al compartimiento que había quedado vacío.

-Tranquila Lily a veces hay pequeñas paradas, tal vez hay algo en las vías – le decía James a su hermana para tranquilizarla, pero ella seguían sin soltarlo.

-O tal vez es un dementor que se fugo de Azkaban o un hombre lobo que viene a comer niños o un vampiro con sed de venganza – decía Fred emocionado, parecía que a el en vez de darle miedo eso le fascinaba, la simple idea de pensar en que algo así pudiera ocurrir, Louis parecía que pensaba lo mismo ya que al instante se empezó a reír pero a Lily no lo agradaba mucho la idea.

-No digas tonterías, hace años que un dementor esta fuera de Azkaban, ademas dudo que en pleno día podamos ver a un hombre lobo y vampiros – le decía James mientras le daba un buen coscorrón a Fred, le parecía que últimamente el abuelo Arthur les había estado contando muchas historias a el y Louis últimamente. Aunque no negaba que años atrás le hubiera gustado hacerle una broma así a Albus, todavía podía recordar su cara de miedo cuando tomo el expreso para su primer año y como lo asusto diciendo que los Thestralsse lo comerían si el sombrero no lo ponía en ninguna casa.

- bueno tal vez James aposto con un Vampiro y ahora le vienen a chupar la sangre para pagar la deuda, aunque debería de tener un muy mal gusto ese vampiro – dijo de repente Scorpuis el cual no hacia mucho para ocultar su sonrisa burlona a lo que los demás estallaron a carcajadas. James parecía dispuesto a decir algo cuando el tren se puso en marcha.

-Bueno ya vamos en marcha otra vez – dijo Albus, luego se asomo fuera del compartimiento para ver los pasillos y pudo ver todavía varios alumnos haciendo desorden – creo que alguien debería de poner orden – termino de decir para después mirar a su hermano, el cual parecía no entender el mensaje.

- No James, no te miramos por lo guapo que estas, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte – dijo Scorpius – sabes, a veces pienso que esa insignia que traes es solo de adorno -

- Te voy a.. – empezó a decir James pensando en todo tipo de maldiciones, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tranquilo hermano, lo que quiso decir Scorpius es que ahora eres prefecto y que no te tomes tan a la ligera el puesto- dijo Albus tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Esta bien – dijo a regañadientes, dudaba que eso fuera lo que Scorpuis había querido decir, pero no tenia muchas ganas de discutir, asi que sin mucho ánimo salió del compartimiento no sin antes volverle a asegurar a Lily que todo estaba bien. Después de eso se puso a vigilar los vagones e ir poniendo orden, siendo los de primer año los que le provocaran constante dolor de cabeza, al final se encontró con Taylor que parecía igual de agotado, parecía que también le había costado poner orden.

- Merlín!! como cansa esto de ser prefecto – dijo Taylor mientras caminaban por uno de los vagones.

- Es verdad – le contesto James, cuando le habían dicho en ese verano que seria prefecto le había gustado la idea ya que los prefectos tenían mas libertades que los estudiantes normales y por lo que el sabia ahora podría también bajar algunos puntos a las casas, con lo cual pensaba vengarse por las travesuras que le hiciera el amigo de su hermano, aunque de seguro este terminaría regañándolo, pero por otra parte eso de poner orden no era lo suyo.. ¿como podría poner orden alguien que ni siquiera sabe bien el significado de esa palabra?. James se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se acordó de los chicos que había visto en aquel compartimiento y decidió contarle a su amigo tal vez y el los conociera, pero él le había contestado que no le resultaba familiar las descripciones, que tal vez serian familiares de algún profesor o de esos típicos chicos que se la pasan en la biblioteca y por eso la gente no sabe mucho de ellos. James no estaba muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero Taylor decidió cambiar al tema a lo que según él era más interesante como el Quidditch así que ya no volvió a mencionar el tema, ni siquiera cuando se reunió con sus demás amigos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Se podía apreciar el cielo ya obscuro cuando el Expreso se detuvo, los alumnos se volvieron a amontonar en el pasillo pero ahora para salir. James entonces ya no tuvo mucho trabajo por que después de eso el que se encargaba de los de primero era Hagrid, quien los conducía hacia los botes para cruzar el lago negro con su típico grito de "Los de primer año por aquí", James pudo ver a lo lejos como es que Albus le daba unas palmaditas a Lily de animo y después se subía a un bote junto con Fred y Louis.

-Estarán bien – dijo una voz femenina tras de el

- Vaya ¿no es lindo cuando James saca su instinto materno? Jajá – dijo otra voz conocida, James se dio vuelta y pudo ver que eran Taylor y su prima Roxane que para variar no perdían la oportunidad de molestarlo.

- hay Taylor vas a hacer que me sonroje- le dijo James con un tono de voz dulce y algo chillón - pero no te preocupes querido de mi cuenta va que este año te tejo un gran suéter con unicornios - termino de decir y los tres se echaron a reír

- jaja si la abuela Molly te escuchara James jaja – decía Roxane que no paraba de reír, ella iba en el mismo año que James y Taylor, al igual que ellos era de Gryffindor, era alta, algo delgada , morena, de cabello café obscuro y corto, sus ojos eran de color café igual que los de Fred que era su hermano menor, no era tan curiosa como su hermano, pero aun asi le gustaba divertirse y pasársela bien, le gustaba estudiar y por eso constantemente molestaba a su primo y a su amigo ya que ellos no eran del tipo estudiosos aunque no podía quejarse ya que siempre terminaban sacando las mejores notas.

– bueno creo que es momento que tomemos los carruajes – dijo Roxane cuando se recupero y los demás asintieron, así se pusieron en marcha hacia la fila que se había hecho para subir a los carruajes, se podía ver como en el principio de la fila estaban unos chicos de Slytherin que no paraban de reir y hacer bromas, James pudo reconocer a Saul Goyle entre todo, bueno tampoco es que fuera muy difícil, aun cuando estuviera en 4to año era enorme, con cara regordeta y con un aire de idiota o bueno eso decía James, Goyle también lo vio y le dirigió una mirada asesina justo cuando el carruaje se había subido se marchaba.

-A ese un día lo voy a…- dijo James, pensando en todo lo que le podía hacer a esa maldita serpiente cara de Troll, como solía llamarlo, estaba pensando en pedirle a Fred una de esas bombas que le había enseñado en el Expreso y aventársela para ver que cara ponía, aunque la verdad no sabía bien que era lo que hacían esas cosas, pero bueno siempre se puede experimentar, ante aquel pensamiento James no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto Roxane curiosa, sabía que cuando su primo ponía esa cara, era porque ya se le había ocurrido cuan travesura.

- En nada, nada – dijo James intentando hacerse el inocente – por cierto Roxe, ¿que es lo que hacen esas bombas nuevas que saco a la venta el tío George? –

-Ah pues veras.. ¡¡momento!! ¿Como las conoces? Fred te las enseño verdad .. no vayas a pensar en usar algo así, eso podría costarte tu insignia de prefecto – dijo Roxane dando a entender que no diría mas del tema. James suspiro, no entendía como es que su prima no le quería decir, eso ahora hacia que su curiosidad creciera mas y estaba seguro que si Roxane no le daba la información habría un pelirrojo hiperactivo que si le diría todo, pensaba contarle su plan a Taylor pero cuando volteo pudo ver que el estaba mas que entretenido hablando con otra amiga suya. Grace Ledger una chica de 5to año algo bajita, de piel clara, de cara un poco redonda, cabello color chocolate que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y ojos del mismo color, a James le parecía una chica simpática aunque algo tímida, nunca hablaba mucho con ella aun cuando también fuera en Gryffindor, era amiga de Roxane y aunque Taylor no lo admitiera era su amor platónico por eso una vez que el se ponía a hablar con ella, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. Jame siempre que podía le hacía burla de ese tema ya que no podía negar que tanto Taylor como el eran algo populares y había una que otra chica que suspiraban por ellos, aun así su amigo no podía ni sostenerle la mirada a la chica que quería ni por 5 segundos, a el nunca le había pasado eso o eso decía el.

- Vaya creo que te han dejado un poco solo – dijo una voz a su lado

- Que tal Lysander ¿Que cuentan las vacaciones?– saludo James medio distraído a la recién llegada

- pues bien no me puedo quejar, este verano Lorcan y yo estuvimos a nada de capturar un snorkacks, por cierto ¿ya leíste el nuevo numero de _El Quisquilloso?, _ahora tenemos mas secciones nuevas, además de que tenemos varios artículos de interés como por ejemplo como diferenciar a un Quintaped de una araña gigante, la teoría de que los Mooncalfs y los hombres lobos les puede afectar la luna de diferentes formas, también desmentimos eso de que por culpa de Veelas han estado desapareciendo muggles, _El profeta _quiere hacernos creer lo que no es, pero mi Madre y yo pensamos que son los vampiros que están huyendo de Rumania por alguna razón, además ..

- Si lo leí – dijo James, interrumpiendo a la chica, no le gustaba ser grosero pero sabia que si no lo hacia ella nunca terminaría, Lysander Scamander era una chica de 4er año que estaba en Ravenclaw, tenia mas o menos la estatura de Albus, ella y su mellizo Lorcan eran muy parecidos de piel color clara, cabello rubio obscuro, Lysander lo llevaba siempre largo y despeinado, tenian sus ojos color grises, ella parecía algo despistada y a veces medio ausente, mientras que su hermano no lo parecía tanto, tal vez por eso el estaba en Gryffindor, ellos eran los hijos de una amiga muy cercana de sus padres Luna Lovegood, quien era la dueña de _El Quisquilloso, _el cual era una revista que publicaba cosas algo raras para el gusto de James pero aun así su padre cada mes decidía recibir un numero. A su parecer Lysander era la versión en pequeño de su madre, asi como Albus era la versión en pequeño de su padre. Del padre de los chicos no podía decir mucho ya que apenas lo conocía, pero sabía que Rolf Scamander venía de una familia de magos que se dedicaban a estudiar las criaturas mágicas y hasta tenían algunos libros publicados, suponía que debería de tener las mismas ideas extrañas que Luna.

- Oh mira ahí está Rose, creo que ire a saludarla – dijo la chica sacando de sus pensamientos a James – toma por si quieres entretenerte un rato – y antes de irse le entrego a James el numero de _El Quisquilloso _que tenia en las manos. James no pudo decir mucho ya que cuando se dio cuenta ya le tocaba subir al carruaje, con el subieron Roxane, Grace, Taylor y otra chica de Hufflepuf que se puso a platicar con su prima, al final nadie lo estaba tomando en cuenta y pensó que tal vez no había sido mala idea que Lysander le diera la revista, después de ojearla un rato pensó que tal vez no era culpa del abuelo Arthur que Fred tuviera ideas tan disparatadas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Cuando llegaron al castillo los estudiantes que ya habían llegado se estaban formando en un pasillo para después poder entrar al gran comedor a James le toco ordenar a algunos alumnos de Slytherin que estaban poniendo desorden, cuando choco con una enorme masa.

-Oye Potter de que te sirve tener esos lentes si ni así vez – le dijo una voz grave mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Mira Goyle, que tu seas tan tonto como un Troll como para no fijarte quien pasa a tu lado no es mi problema – le contesto James, claramente retándolo.

- Maldito te crees mucho porque tu..-

- ¡¡Goyle!! – se escucho la voz de Scorpius en un tono autoritario para poco después aparecer entre los alumnos con Albus y una chica de su misma edad tras de el – Te eh dicho que no molestes a James… que a ese engreído solo lo molesto yo – termino de decir, Goyle parecía dispuesto a reprochar, pero fue suficiente con una mirada de advertencia por parte del rubio para que se callara y se marchara, siempre daba la impresión que Scorpius usaba un tipo de maldición _Imperius_ en contra del grandulón ya que este nunca se negaba a una orden del chico, aun cuando a veces pareciera no estar muy convencido.

-No es necesario que me des las gracias James, solo lo hice porque no quiero que Albus se quede sin un hermano, aunque bueno tal vez a el ni le importe – dijo Scorpius en cuanto Goyle se perdió de vista. James no sabia bien que contestarle, pues que se creía ese, ¿¡el agradecerle a Scorpius!? Como si le hubiera pedido su ayuda, iba a contestarle cuando fue interrumpido.

-No digas eso – le dijo Albus sin poder evitar que se le saliera una pequeña risa, "Vaya hermano que tengo" pensó James, hasta el parecía traicionarlo.

- Vaya eres tan bueno Scorpius jeje – dijo la chica que había llegado junto con Albus, ella era Danika Rose una chica algo delgada, con un tono de piel medio bronceado, cabello color negro el cual le llegaba un poco mas arriba del hombro, con ojos de color avellana, ella era amiga de Al y Scorpius e igual que ellos iba en Slytherin.

-Bueno es que también me preocupo por los futuros Slytehrins, porque yo sigo diciendo que Lily tiene muchas aptitudes para estar en nuestra casa y ella no necesita sufrir así por su tonto hermano – dijo Scorpius intentando sonar serio.

- ¡¡Lily va a ser una Gryffindor!! – dijo James casi en un grito, solo le faltaba eso, que la pequeña serpiente también quisiera llevarse a su hermana.

-Claro lo mismo dijiste de Albus o no? – le contesto Scorpius mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de medio lado, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para James.

-¿Cuanto apuestas? – dijo James, estaba tan seguro de que Lily seria una Gryffindor o tal vez solo lo deseaba tanto, que podría apostar hasta su escoba que era una de sus pertenencias mas valiosas.

- No lo se, tu que propones – le contesto Scorpius mientras se le ampliaba mas la sonrisa, se veía interesado.

- que tal .. que el que pierda apoyara al equipo del contrario en todos los partidos de Quidditch de este año, yo apoyaría a Slytherin si pierdo y tu a Gryffindor – dijo James quien ya se imaginaba al rubio apoyando a los Gryffindors

- Perfecto – dijo Scorpius y después cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos – Luego no te vayas a arrepentir –

-Un Gryffindor nunca retira su palabra – decia mientras apretaba mas la mano

- ya tranquilos chicos - decía Albus mientras se ponía entre los dos para separalos - supongo que esto es solo por diversión, porque no creo que importe donde quede Lily al final la querremos igual, ya sea Gryffindoy, Slytherin , Hufflepuf o ..-

- Hay no, todo menos eso .. – dijo Scorpius mientras ponía mala cara

- Ahí si entonces la desheredo.. – dijo James casi al mismo tiempo que Scorpius

- jaja por lo menos están de acuerdo en algo – dijo Albus y Danika se puso a reír – pero como sea no cambiara nada donde quede y no subestimen a los de Hufflepuf ellos son buenos magos – termino con tono serio.

- Si esta bien, como digas pero debes de admitir que .. – pero James fue interrumpido

-¡¡James a ver si dejas de jugar!! – escucho decir a una vos detrás de el, cuando volteo pudo comprobar que era su prima Molly quien se iba acercando, era inconfundible, pelirroja al igual que la mayoría de sus primos, ( que si de algo podía presumir James era su gran familia, tenia 9 primos de los cuales 7 estudiaban en Howarts con el, mas sus 2 hermanos ) aunque era la única que lo tenía chino y casi siempre lo tenía amarrado a una coleta, ella también era prefecta y se tomaba muy en serio las reglas al igual que su padre Persy, quien tenia un puesto importante en el ministerio de magia, Molly iba en 6to año y era de Ravenclaw.

- James, estas armando desorden de nuevo verdad – dijo mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos color azules

- ehh no – contesto James para después sonreírle inocentemente, era algo que usaba mucho cuando Roxe o su prima Molly lo cachaban haciendo algo, y usualmente funcionaba.

- Esta bien – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba los lentes, parecía que por ese día dejaría que James ganara – solo espero no informarme que apostaste acerca de las casas y de donde quedaran los chicos – dijo por alguna razón le pareció a James que estaba intentando disimular una sonrisa pero no pudo comprobarlo ya que después se fue. A James no le sorprendía que supiera sobre las apuestas, ya que desde que el entro a la escuela cada año apostaba con alguien para ver en que casa quedaban sus primos, siendo a veces hasta con ellos mismos con los que apostaba. Todavía no olvidaba como le había ganado a Roxe al apóstale años atras que ni Albus y Rose que quedarían en Gryffindor, aunque en un principio ni el lo había creído, pero al final su prima le había tenido que hacer los deberes de pociones por un mes ya que Albus había quedado en Slytehrin y Rose en Ravenclaw.

Después de que se fue Molly, James no se quedo mucho tiempo con Albus y compañía, decidió mejor acabar su labor como prefecto y ver que todos entraran en orden al gran comedor. Cuando este estuvo lleno el fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor a lado de Taylor.

-Y tu donde andabas, que te estaba buscando – le dijo su amigo

- Haciendo unos negocios – le contento James, le hubiera gustado reclamarle del porque lo había dejado solo, pero en ese momento su cabeza solo pensaba en dos cosas, la primera era: donde se quedaría Lily y la segunda: comida, no había probado bocado y moría de hambre.

El ruido de la puerta del comedor abriéndose hizo que todos se quedaran callados ya que los de primer año estaban a punto de entrar, el primero en cruzar la gran puesta fue el profesor Neville Lomboton, el era el profesor de Herbologia y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, el había sido un amigo de colegio del papà de James y aun saliendo del colegio seguían con sus lazos de amistad, su mamà también lo estimaba mucho y a James le caía bien. Detrás del profesor entraron los nuevos alumnos, entre ellos Lily, Louis y Fred este último parecía ser el mas emocionado de todos, mientras los otros dos parecía que les costaba caminar. Cuando todos llegaron y se acomodaron enfrente del sombrero seleccionador, este empezó a cantar haciendo que mas de un alumno se sorprendiera y se quedara con la boca abierta a James le dio algo de risa pero supuso que era normal.

-Cuando diga sus nombre, pasen y yo les pondré el sombrero y el dirá a que casa irán – dijo el profesor Neville, para después empezar a nombrar a los niños, pasaron unos cuantos cuando por fin dijo - ¡¡Lily Potter!! – ella lanzo un pequeño suspiro y después dio unos pasos al frente y antes de sentarse Neville le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, entonces James miro rápidamente la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban Albus, Danika y Scorpius este ultimo le devolvió la mirada mientras sonreía con malicia, después el profesor le puso el sombrero a Lily el cual se tardo su tiempo antes de decir …

Continuara....

**Ahh si asi es .. que pasara? donde quedara Lily? jaja quien perdera? XP**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se les hiciera pesado que siga metiendo personajes, pero bueno supongo que por ahora asi debe de ser ..muajaja**

**dejen comentarios por el amor al ramen .. digo a las ranas de chocolate XP!! me gustaria saber que les parece y demas .. aparte de que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**saludos!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Un nuevo año, nuevos alumnos

**Holaaa**

**qué tal? aquí subiendo una vez mas nuevo capítulo!!! see**

**bueno disculpen si tarde algo XP espero les guste ^^ y perdón sino digo mas pero paso algo rápido XP**

**Aclaro: los personajes de J.K.R no me pertenecen, si fuera así .. no estaría aquí XD**

**Cap3 **

**Un nuevo año, nuevos alumnos**

Lily ya tenía tiempo con el sombrero puesto y este no había dicho nada todavía, James sintió que el corazón le empezaba a latir fuerte, lo mismo había pasado cuando se lo habían puesto a Albus unos cuantos años atrás y al final lo habían mandado a Slytherin, el sombrero permaneció callado un poco más cuando por fin dijo:

-¡¡Gryffindor!!-

En ese momento la mesa de los leones estallo en aplausos, James sintió como es que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo y como una enorme felicidad lo invadía. Lily se bajo del banco y fue hacia la mesa donde se sentó junto con sus primas Dominique y Luci que la felicitaban, entre otros.

-¡¡Lo sabia Lily tu tenias que ser una Gryffindor!! – dijo James casi en un grito, para después voltear a la mesa de Slytherin y comprobar con gusto la cara de Scorpius la cual tenía una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa, estaba rojo como un tomate, mientras que a su lado Albus parecía que intentaba dar una palmaditas de ánimo, a James le pareció que su hermano estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa tal vez a él también se le hacía gracioso la idea de ver a Scorpius animando a los Gryffindors, ante este pensamiento James sonrió más ampliamente, sabía que Scorpius no lo dejaría así, pero bueno todavía le quedaba su primo Hugo que entraba al años siguiente, tal vez el podría ser la revancha.

- ¿En que estas pensando? ¿Ahora con quien apostaste? Que otra vez traes esa cara tuya de que hiciste algo – le pregunto Roxane mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo mi querida Roxe – le contesto James mientras les sonriera.

- Si tu lo dices – dijo Roxane con un poco de desconfianza, a veces le daba un poco de miedo ver a su primo tan sonriente.

Después de Lily siguieron algunos alumnos más a los cuales James ya no puso mucha atención ya que ahora su única preocupación era el banquete.

-¡¡Sii un Gryffindor!! – decía feliz Roxane cuando Fred se dirigía hacia la mesa con ellos, el sombrero no había tardado más que un par de segundos en decir su casa, al igual que con Louis que se sentó al lado de Fred y Lily.

Al final pasaron el último par de alumnos que quedaban, los cuales quedaron en Slytherin y Hufflepuff, donde como anterior mente había pasado en la mensa de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos. Después de un momento el gran comedor quedo en silencio, esperaban que la directora Mary Alice Brandon diera le bienvenida a los nuevos, ella era una mujer joven, de hecho James creía que apenas era algunos años más grande que su casi hermano Teddy Lupin, y por eso en un principio había tenido problemas al ser la directora de Hogwarts ya que el ministerio no le soltó fácilmente el puesto, pero ella había demostrado que era digan del puesto, era una gran bruja, medio alocada a veces, pero cuando se debía seria y responsable.

-Buena noches – dijo la directora con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, era algo pequeña y delgada lo cual la hacía verse más joven, tenía el cabello negro y corto – bueno mis queridos alumnos, me gustaría como siempre darle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y empezar con el banquete, pero me temo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco ya que tengo algunas noticias que darles antes de eso- dijo mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el gran comedor, se podía ver una chispa de emoción en sus ojos color dorado.

- ¿¿Qué?? – dijo James a quien las tripas ya le estaban empezando a sonar de nuevo, "genial ¿ahora qué?" pensó, mientras en todo el comedor la gente empezaba a hablar y murmurar, la directora dio algunos golpecito a su copa con un cubierto para poner el orden.

-Este año habrá un par de cosas nuevas – prosiguió la directora y algunos alumnos intercambiaron miradas, a veces no sabían que esperar de la directora, que aunque era muy querida les llegaba a asustaba su entusiasmo – tranquilos, no es nada malo – dijo ella al ver las reacciones de los estudiantes - al contrario, me alegra informarles que este año el colegio no solo será el hogar de ustedes, sino también de dos nuevos alumnos – después de una pausa que hubo donde se escucharon muchos murmullos, la directora Brandon hizo una señal y de inmediato se escucho como se habrían una vez más las puertas del gran comedor, en ese momento todos se quedaron callados y las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, de donde entraron dos chicos, los mismos que James había visto en el compartimento del Expreso. Adelante iba el chico, quien ya llevaba la capa del colegio puesta, parecía interesado en todo lo que había en el gran comedor y miraba a todos lados, tras de él iba la chica, quien al igual que su compañero ya tenía el uniforme puesto, pero a diferencia de él ella miraba hacia el piso, cubriéndole una parte de su largo cabello negro parte de la cara, los dos caminaron por donde lo habían hecho los de primero, y se detuvieron enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, donde el profesor Lomboton seguía con el sombrero y la lista. Después se dieron la vuelta para quedar de frente a los alumnos.

– Ellos viene de un intercambio que se hizo con nuestro instituto de magia hermano Durmstrang, estarán aquí un año escolar, donde cursaran su 5to año, claro que no los culparía si al final desean quedarse un poco mas - dijo la directora que seguía sonriendo, parecía radiante por la simple idea de tener nuevos alumnos de intercambio, y no solo ella, a James le parecía que todos estaban emocionados por la noticia pues no apartaban la vista de los chicos nuevos, James pensó que tal vez el estaría igual si no hubiera comprobado el comportamiento tan raro que tenían esos dos, aun así tenía que admitir que le intrigaban, quería saber que había pasado en el compartimiento para que ellos se comportaran así.

-Ya que ellos vivirán aquí todo este tiempo, se me hizo justo que también fueran elegidos por una casa, como todos los que han estudiado aquí – prosiguió la directora – así que en cuanto sean nombrados, por favor pasen para que el profesor Lomboton les ponga el sombrero seleccionador y el les diga cuál va a ser su casa – termino de decir la directora y ante esto el gran comedor se volvió a llenar de murmullos.

-Ojala sean de Ravenclaw - decían unos de la mesa de al lado.

- que va, si ellos seguro serán de Hufflepuff – contestaban otros, todos parecían muy emocionados, excepto los chicos nuevos que se mantenían serios, el chico se la pasaba mirando todas las cosas que tenía el gran comedor, parecía asombrado, tal vez en su escuela las cosas eran diferentes, por otro lado, la chica no había levantado la vista del suelo, parecía como apenada, incomoda o eso creía James, quien se le quedo viendo un rato cuando ella volteo por un momento y pudo ver sus ojos verdes que lo miraban, casi inmediato la chica volvió a apartar sus ojos.

- ¿No sería genial que se quedaran aquí? – dijo de repente Taylor sacando de sus pensamientos a James – en especial la chica – esto último lo dijo en voz baja James pensó que la razón era porque su amigo tenia del otro lado a Grace.

- Ehh? Pues la verdad no sé, parecen unos chicos raros, pero supongo que sería interesante – le contesto James quien ya empezaba a pensar en algunas bromas que estaría bien hacerles, para darles la "bienvenida"- aunque paso algo raro cuando los vi en el ..-

- pues yo alguna vez escuche que en Durmstrang enseñan tipos de magia obscura – dijo Roxane interrumpiendo a James.

- Tal vez fue eso lo que ..-

- ¿crees que me quieran enseñar ese tipo de magia? – dijo Fred de casi el otro lado de la mesa volviendo a interrumpir a James, ¡¿¡porque parecía que nadie le prestaba atención!?!, estaba dispuesto a decir otra cosa pero Roxane le volvió a ganar.

-¡¡Fred!! No digas eso – dijo Roxane.

- ¡¡Que nadie piensa ponerme atención!! – dijo en voz alta James justo cuando se había hecho silencio, casi todos lo voltearon a ver y algunos estallaron el risa mientras que otros se burlaban en voz baja.. lo que le faltaba, no llevaba ni una hora en el colegio y ya había empezado a hacer el ridículo.

-Yo te estaba poniendo atención James – le dijo Lorcan que estaba sentado a unos cuantos asientos enfrente de él en la mesa de Gryffindor, parecía que lo decía enserio pero con eso Taylor estallo en risa igual que otros – ¿que hicieron los chicos?- pregunto curioso en voz baja mientras sus ojo medio risueños lanzaban una mirada rápida a los chicos nuevos.

- ya nada, olvídalo - contesto James molesto.

- bueno después de esta pequeña interrupción – decía la directora que parecía igual de divertida- creo que podemos continuar profesor –

Entonces el profesor Neville tomo el pergamino donde estaba la lista.

-Janette Nameless –dijo el profesor y la chica se encamino hacia el banco a James le parecía que la chica se veía más pálida que cuando la había visto en el vagón incluso parecía algo enferma y frágil, pero tal vez eran cosas suyas, la chica se sentó en el banco y el profesor le puso el sombrero el cual estuvo un par de minutos en silencio cuando dijo.

-¡¡Slytherin!!-

Entonces la mesa de las serpientes estallo en aplausos como ya lo habían hecho antes, la chica se levanto torpemente y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-Vaya una Slytherin que mal – dijo Fred – bueno supongo que tendré que decirle a Al que después me la presente –

- Fred por dios!! – le dijo Roxane, intentaba que pareciera un regaño pero como lo había dicho en baja no tuvo ese efecto por lo cual solo hizo que Fred y Loius rieran.

- bueno todavía falta el chico – dijo Lorcan distraídamente que todavía miraba a la chica en la mesa de los Slytherin – tal vez no queden en la misma, así como paso con Lysander y con migo –

-Jacob Nameless – dijo el profesor, era el mismo apellido eso quería decir que James tenía razón y ellos era mellizos como Lorcan y Lysander, ahora fue el chico quien paso, él como en el vagón se veía igual, su piel seguía clara, pero mantenía el poco color que había visto que tenia y se vea mas vivaz que la chica. El chico se sentó en el banco, el profesor le puso el sombrero y esta vez el sombrero dijo casi al instante:

-¡¡Slytherin!! –

Un segundo estallido de aplausos se escucho desde la mesa de Slytherin, mientras se podía escuchar algunas voces decepcionadas de las otras mesas, el chico bajo del banco y se fue hacia la mesa que le correspondía a sentarse junto con su hermana, a James le pareció que estaba molesta por alguna razón, a lo que su hermano le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Vaya que interesante – dijo Lorcan que no se había perdido nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Interesante? Si resultaron ser unas serpientes – dijo James.

- No me refería a eso, solo .. me pareció ver algo – dijo para después voltear a ver a Dominique quien hacía tiempo lo miraba, él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y después pareció voltear a ver a Lysander en la mesa de enfrente, James se dio cuenta que su prima tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Si para James, Lysander era una chica rara, Lorcan no se quedaba muy atrás aun cuando él estuviera en Gryffindor y pareciera vivir más en este mundo que su hermana de vez en cuando parecía perdido o meditar sobre algunas cosas que James sabia que nunca entendería, sin embargo a la prima de James, Dominique parecía encantarle.

Dominique Weasley era la hermana mayor de Louis, ella no era rubia como Louis o su hermana Victore que ya había salido del colegio, Dominique era la única de ellos tres que era pelirroja, aunque todos decían que su pelirrojo era diferente al de los demás, ya que parecía tener brillos claros, su cabello era liso, corto, por la altura de los hombros, casi siempre agarrado con broches, al igual que Louis ella tenía los ojos claros, pero a diferencia de él era más tranquila, ella era amiga de los mellizos Scarmader, le gustaban todas esas cosas raras que los chicos decían, y las creía, además, parecía tener mucha admiración por Lorcan o eso le parecía a James, Dominique apenas iba en 2do año y estaba en Gryffindor, casi siempre se le podía ver junto con Lucy, que también era prima de ella y James.

Lucy Weasley era la hermana menor de Molly, al igual que Dominique iba en segundo año y era de Gryffindor, también era pelirroja aunque su pelo se parecía más al de su hermana, a excepción que de que el suyo no era chino, solo medio enredado o eso parecía siempre, lo tenía algo largo y suelto, ella era la única de los primos de James que tenía los ojos color miel, era algo hiperactiva al igual que Fred y no le importaban mucho las reglas lo cual le provocaba constantes dolores de cabeza a su hermana.

-Bueno un par de cosas más antes de empezar con el tan esperado banquete – dijo la directora cuando se apago un poco el ruido – quiero que traten bien a los nuevos alumnos, no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión de nosotros, también les quiero decir que esta no será la única sorpresa de este año – ante esto se volvieron a escuchar murmullos – pero tranquilos, todo a su tiempo – dijo y el orden regreso al gran comedor – bueno, lo demás son las advertencias de siempre, la mayoría ya lo sabe, y si no, lo repito, tienen prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido, e intenten evitar salir a dar vueltas nocturnas a los jardines, a nadie le gustan los accidente – eso lo dijo con un brillo raro en los ojos, con lo cual el gran comedor quedo en tal silencio como una tumba, la directora Brandon se dio cuenta de eso y después sonrió cálidamente para después decir -ahora sí, no los entretengo más que hasta aquí puedo escuchar algunos estómagos hambrientos – y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer todos los platillos en la grandes mesas, de inmediato se escucho el sonido de muchos cubiertos a la vez.

- Que creen que haya querido decir Brandon con eso de las salidas en la noche – dijo Roxane mientras se serbia un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- Nopshm lamdrcto srlj dsa ocuremm rarasmm –

- Los baños están al fondo a la derecha James ya lo sabes jaja – decía Taylor.

- ¿James no te enseñaron a comer y luego hablar? – dijo Roxane molesta mientras se escuchaban algunas risas.

- ja ja Muy gracioso Taylor y pues no lo sé, ya sabes que la directora a cada rato se le ocurren unas cosas muy raras, lástima que nunca se le ha ocurrido reprobar a todos los de Slytherin – dijo distraídamente James cuando por fin se termino su bocado, en ese momento no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera el gran filete o el pollo que tenía enfrente y después de eso se concentro en los postres.

- Vaya James, siento que no nos vas a dejar nada de comer – dijo Taylor cuando James ya llevaba su 4to postre – Quien te viera diría que en tu casa no te alimentan jaja –

- Pues tú no te quedas atrás jaja – se defendió James señalando todos los platos vacios al lado de Taylor.

- Deberías de aprender a los chicos nuevos, no han comido casi nada – dijo Taylor mientras alzaba su vista para verlos seguido por James quien pudo ver cómo es que los chicos tenían la comida de alrededor casi intacta a excepción de los postres.

- ¿Que acaso les estas contando los platos? – le pregunto Roxane.

- Deja tranquilo a Taylor, Roxe, ya sabes que está bien loco y se fija en cosas que ni al caso si ellos son unos desnutridos por que en su antiguo colegio no les daban de comer pues entonces..-

- la verdad han comido más que James, aunque la chica casi no ha tocado los guisados, parece que le gusta mucho el chocolate por que lleva muchos postres – dijo de repente Lily quien se había levantado por algo de pudin.

- Woo ¿comer más que James? Quien lo diría – dijo Lorcan que parecía sorprendido mientras volteaba a verlos discretamente.

- Bueno y tu ¿cómo sabes eso? – dijo James – Que acaso te pagan por vigilarlos o que –

- Tres ranas de chocolate por vigilar a la chica – dijo Lily mientras se le formaba una sonrisa, todos se quedaron callados un momento pero después el silencio fue interrumpido.

-¡¡Fred!! – dijo Roxane a lo que el pelirrojo solo se hizo el desentendido después todos se pusieron a reír.

Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron llenos la comida desapareció y todos empezaron a ponerse en marcha para ir hacia las salas comunes

-¡¡Primeros de Gryffindor por aquí!! – decía James mientras los de primero se juntaban a donde él estaba – Bien si ya estamos todos, síganme – y se pusieron en marcha hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, James no tuvo mucho problema en llevar a los de primero ya que la mayoría escuchaban atentos y no salían de su asombro, por otro lado Fred y Louis en cuanto podía empezaban a hablarle a sus compañeros acerca de los "Sortilegios Weasley".

- Sabes que si Molly les ve eso se los va a quitar verdad – le dijo James a Louis cuando Fred sacaba los dulces de broma.- dijo.

- No lo hará – le contesto Louis mientras sonriera, eso le sorprendió algo a James.

- Se puede saber ¿por qué? – dijo mientras involuntariamente sonreía también.

- Bueno digamos que .. perdió una apuesta y ahora tendremos todo el año libre de sus reglas – dijo Fred que se había acercado a donde estaban ellos.

- Exacto – dijo Louis – Fred en navidad tenemos que regalarle algo enorme a Lily, no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros si se queda en Slytherin jaja – James no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, volteo a ver a Lily que estaba un poco atrás hablando animadamente con unas niñas, sin duda se merecía algo enorme no solo había ganado la apuesta con Scorpius si no también había hecho que Molly apostara y al perder dejar libres a sus primos de sus reglas, eso simplemente no cualquiera lo hacía.

- _Dulce de Coco_ – dijo James al retrato de la señora gorda quien se abrió al instante, pasaron todos los de primero por la entrada y después de indicarles sus dormitorios James se fue a su habitación donde sus compañeros ya estaban dormido, se cambio y se acostó, se quedo un rato meditando y antes de caer dormido pensó que tal vez aun cuando ese año prometiera ser raro por las nuevas en el colegio, este había empezado más que bien para él.

Continuara...

**Bueno eso es todo muajaja que les pareció? .. bueno espero les haya gustado**

**comente por favor .. entre más comente menos tarda en haber continuación!! XP**

**nos estamos leyendo .. gracias por leer ..saludos!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Los Nameless

**Holaa**

**qué tal?? disculpen si no había podido pasar a actualizar!! no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración -_-**

**pero bueno aquí está este capítulo, disculpen si esta algo corto jeje**

**Felicidades a Eliud!! vez, si lo tuve para la fecha muaja ..**

**Aclaro: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, si fuera así .. algunas cosas cambiarían jaja**

**Cap4 ****Los Nameless**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el nuevo curso había empezado y James no había podido hacer muchas de las cosas que él hubiera querido, esto se debía a que los profesores les habían dejado una montaña de deberes, según ellos todo eso era para que estuvieran preparados para los TIMOS, los cuales presentarían ese año y no paraban de repetirles lo importantes que eran para su futuro. Agregado a eso, estaban las reuniones de prefectos las cuales, según Molly empezarían pronto, James sentía que si las cosas seguían así pronto se quedaría sin vida social, de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que por nada dejaría de ir a las prácticas de Quiddicth y menos ahora que él era capitán.

Por otra parte estaban los chicos de intercambio, los cuales había resultado ser muy inteligentes, siempre se sabían todo lo que los profesores les preguntaban y más. Cuando no estaban en la clases se les podía ver en la biblioteca, lo cual había empezado un par de rumores, de que, seguro eran genios y estaban haciendo un investigación importante, hasta quien decía que investigaban algún hechizo prohibido con el cual conquistarían el mundo, aunque verdaderamente el único que apoyaba esa idea era Fred ya que a James solo le parecían unos ratones de biblioteca que lo único que les gustaba era el estudio en exceso ya que no se les veía mucho en otros lados "Como si les fuera necesario aprender más" decía Taylor .

Y aunque James tenía que admitir que en un principio si le habían intrigado, ahora habían pasado a un segundo plano, después de todos sus deberes, no tenía mucho tiempo para estar pensando en que tramaban o si realmente tramaban algo, aun así todavía quería hacerles alguna broma para ver qué tal se defendían, aunque suponía que no muy bien, ya que los dos chicos eran igual de torpes, siempre se les resbalaba algo de las manos, los hechizo apenas los acertaban en clase de encantamientos y en pociones parecía que todo lo echaban al caldero sin querer, ya una vez, en los primeros días de clases, se les había caído un ingrediente antes de tiempo y se habían tenido que pasar unos días en la enfermería por los gases que había soltado su poción. A James le sorprendía que todavía no hubieran hecho explotar un caldero o roto algún otro objeto, pero suponía que después de lo de pociones, se debían de concentrar mucho en aquellos momentos para no acabar otra vez en la enfermería.

-Yo creo que los expulsaron de Dumstrang y no quieren decirlo – dijo Taylor una tarde en la biblioteca, mientras pasaba las hojas distraídamente de una guía de Adivinación y miraba a Jacob como estaba subido en una silla balanceándose peligrosamente para tomar un libro – si son bien torpes, de seguro ya no los querían ahí,.. Cuanto vas a que ese ahorita se cae y se mata –

Ante eso James se puso a reír, pero cuando iba a contestar Jacob logro tomar sin ningún problema el libro y bajo, justo después apareció Janette de entre los estantes y les lanzo una rápida mirada de desaprobación para después ir con su hermano.

-¿Crees que escucho? – pregunto Taylor.

-¿Y que si los escucho? Esto es una biblioteca, no un lugar de apuestas – hablo primero Roxe quien también parecía desaprobarlos.

-Tranquila Roxe, solo nos distraíamos un rato, además ni que nos fueran a hacer que – contesto James tranquilo.

- Pues, para mí, que vengan de Dumstrang no me da buena espina, además su apellido es de lo más raro – dijo ella.

- Oh vamos Roxe, ese tipo de prejuicios era de la época de nuestros antepasados – decía James mientras le sonreía a su prima - ¿y que tiene su apellido? Mira que se den por salvados de no llevar un apellido como Malf..-

-Terminas la frase y juro que te hago una cicatriz como la de tu padre, te quedo claro James – gruño una voz detrás de él, mientras sentía como una aura negra lo invadía.

-Oye, tú no te aguantas una simple broma, además ya quisiera ver cómo me callas – le contestos James retándolo, no sabía porque, pero Scorpius se veía más molesto de lo normal y no podía evitar picarlo más – ¿o le vas a pedir a tus amigos de intercambio que te ayuden? –

-Días como estos, lamento que seas el hermano de mi mejor amigo –

-No creo que le importe – dijo James.

-Tranquilo Scorpius, que no vez que si lo jalas así de la túnica, lo acabas ahorcando – dijo la voz de Albus, que ya se había metido entre los dos, cuando de una de las mesa de al lado se vio como los mellizos de Dumstrang se levantaban rápidamente al ver la escena y se iban con algunos libros en las manos, sin poder disimular la mirada que le lanzaron a Albus y Scorpius, lo cual pareció molestar mas a este ultimo.

- mejor vámonos, que Danika nos ha de estar esperando – bufo Scorpius, mientras se ponía en marcha a la salida de la biblioteca.

- discúlpalo, no le ha ido muy bien, además …- empezó a decir Albus al ver la cara de duda de James. Usualmente Scorpius no se iba hasta que hubieran pasado un buen rato considerado insultándose o algo asi, pero ahora había cambiado rápidamente de opinión, además de que no entendía esas miradas que les habían dedicado los chicos.

- Que nos vamos Albus – se escucho otra vez la vos de Scorpius, que interrumpió a su amigo para después tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo. Albus hizo una cara de disculpa con los demás y movió los labios en algo que a James le pareció que decía "Nameless y Rose" para después desaparecer con su compañero entre los estantes. James se quedo meditando un momento esas dos nombres, cuando por fin callo en lo que le había querido decir .. claro!! Seguro Rose sabría algo de los nuevos, al fin al igual que su madre Rose lo sabía todo.. o eso parecía, así que sin decir nada, e ignorando a sus amigos se levanto de su asiento y se puso a buscarla, no debería de estar lejos de ahí, y como si la hubiera llamado ella apareció poco después, estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo algo que a James le pareció un enorme libro de un tema que no pudo ver. Se le acerco por detrás y ya estando muy cerca le tapo los ojos.

-Quien es mi prima favorita? – dijo James divertido, aunque no le podía ver la cara de su prima ya se la imaginaba. Rose era una chica que le gustaba concentrarse cuando estaba leyendo y a veces se molestaba cuando era interrumpida, pero pareció no molestarse, además que parecía muy acostumbrada a esas cosas por parte de sus primos.

- No lo se .. Victore? – contesto intentando no reírse.

-Shh no digas eso, ella es mi prima favorita solo algunos días de verano jeje – dijo James miestras la soltaba y se sentaba a su lado. Rose Weasley era la hija de sus tíos Hermione y Ron, ella era algo bajita para su edad, pelirroja, con el cabello ligeramente arriba de su hombro y medio rebelde, sus ojos eran color café y al igual que Albus y Scoprius iba en 3er año, a diferencia de que ella estaba en Reavenclaw ya que, como muchos decían había heredado la gran inteligencia y sed por saber cosas de su madre y aunque algunos no lo creyeran también era una chica divertida y alegre, con quien James se divertía.

- jaja está bien y yo? – le cuestiono Rose mientras alzaba una ceja intentando parecer seria.

-Tú eres.. mi prima favorita el resto del año, pero que las demás no se enteren – le dijo James mientras aparentaba ver a ambos lados a lo que Rose se puso a reír.

-Y se puede saber, para que soy buena? Que me asusta tanto alago, el gran James Sirius Potter quiere que le ayude con alguna tarea? – bromeaba divertida Rose.

- Oh, no me ofenda señorita, lo que me trae aquí es mas .. el simple amor por el conocimiento y curiosidad – contesto James en un tono que parecía importante, a lo que Rose volvió a alzar una ceja, a James le parecía que así, se parecía mucho a su madre – Quería ver, si sabias y me podías decir algo sobre los nuevos chicos, los Nameless y que se traen, porque pareciera que se trae algo en contra del mundo y creo que Albus también sabe que conoces el por qué los miran feo, acaso ya les hicieron alguna broma?– termino de decir mientras hacia su cara de ojitos característicos a su prima.

-Ya veo – dijo ella, poniéndose algo seria de repente mientras miraba directo a su primo a los ojos, después suspiro y los cerro un momento y antes de abrirlos prosiguió – La verdad, es que no se mucho, pero lo poco que se, es que Nameless no es un apellido tal cual, solo hay que ver que significa "Anónimo"-

-¿quien tendría un apellido así?- dijo James interrumpiéndola, parecía meditar.

- Exacto – prosiguió ella mientras abría los ojos como plato, no parecía molesta por la interrupción- me llamo la atención .. y pues me puse a investigar, aunque no encontré mucho – dijo esto con algo de frustración según le pareció a James – de todos modos, con lo que supe ya no tuve necesidad de buscar mas –

-¿Que encontraste? – pregunto James intrigado, a lo que Rose lanzo otro suspiro y después continuo.

- Los Nameless, eran o son una clase de mortifagos – dijo Rose mientras volvía a mirar a su primo.

Continuara ...

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora .. muajaj **

**que pasara después? .. y que harán los Nameless? que se traen en contra de los demás? y porque ese apellido y yo que se?**

**pues sigan leyendo muaja... subiré el siguiente capítulo, antes que lo que me tarde esta vez jaja**

**les recuerdo que pueden comentar y no se les cobra!! y eso me da más anime de escribir!! ^^ .. no importa si están registrados o no comenten!! quiero saber que piensan muajaj**

**disculpen si paso algo rápido .. gracias Jake por las ideas!! vales 1000 ^^**

**saludos!!**


	5. Chapter 5Mortifagos, Mooncalfs y Quimica

**Holaa**

**Qué tal? tiempo sin pasar por aquí!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero por fin, he aquí el 5to capitulo de este fic muajaja**

**Espero les guste!**

**Aclaraciones****: Harry Potter no me pertenece, y menos James Potter ...snif..**

Cap 5 Entre Mortifagos, Mooncalfs y Química.

-¿Que encontraste? – pregunto James intrigado, a lo que Rose lanzo otro suspiro y después continuo.

- Los Nameless, eran o son una clase de Mortifagos – dijo finalmente Rose.

-¿Mortifagos?- repitió James algo asombrado.

-Sí, solo que hay una pequeña variante con respecto a los otros tipos de Mortifagos- Prosiguió Rose – esto se debía a que ellos renunciaban a sus apellidos, a sus pertenecías, a sus familias, pues solían decir que al seguir a Voldemort no importaba el estatus, y que los verdaderos seguidores no necesitaban de ningún apellido o titulo que los ayudara, ya que con la lealtad bastaba, por eso se hacían llamar Nameless o "Anónimos" –

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual James parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero Rose al ver su cara agrego rápidamente:

- Bueno pero, eso no quiere decir nada, tu entiendes… hay muchas familias que llegaron a ser de Mortifagos y después se reivindicaron..- Rose parecía querer agregar algo mas, a Jame le pareció que más bien estaba pensando en cierta familia de rubios.

- Ok, entiendo – dijo James, sabía que tanto para Rose como para Albus, el tema sobre el pasado de los Malfoy no era algo que les agradara discutir; los dos sentían un gran cariño por el rubio presumido. Aun así, había algo que no encajaba – Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con el "buen humor" de la comadre .. digo, Scorpius? –

Rose rio intentando disimularlo contestando - porque lo ignoran – dijo volviéndose a poner algo pensativa – aunque más que ignorarlo, pareciera que le temen, como si él les fuera a hacer algo, sabes… todavía hay lugares donde no se ha podido dejar muy bien los prejuicios y miedos –

-A menos que teman de quedar aburridos por sus largos diálogos sobre lo genial que es, no creo que deban de temer mucho – dijo Jame divertido, imaginando la escena, con lo cual no pudo evitar echarse a reír provocando con esto que Rose también riera.

-Hablo en serio – dijo Rose mientras se secaba las lagrimas, intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Yo también – dijo James tomando una expresión de miedo – y ¿si luego les lava la cabeza y se lo creen? ¿Sera contagioso? Tal vez Scorpius terminara haciendo que todo el colegio lo alabe, ni que piense que le diré un piropo, primero mue ..aunch – exclamo James al sentir como un gran libro golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza – se puede saber ¿a qué viene eso?- decía mientras se sobaba.

- ¡Porque no paras! Jaja, además, no digas eso de Scorpius, el solo tiene… mucha autoestima – dijo Rose intentando parecer seria, lo cual no logro muy bien – además, no se hace ruido en la biblioteca –

- Pero tú también…- se disponía a protestar James, pero fue callado de nuevo – auch.. ya entendí, pues… ¿qué estás leyendo? ¿"Las mil y un formas de torturar a tu primo el guapo"? – pregunto James mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prima.

- Más bien, es "Como vivir con personas que tienen una autoestima de miedo, y no volverse loco en el intento"- termino de decir Rose no pudiendo evitar reír.

-shh- se escucho decir a unas voces detrás de ella, con lo cual se calló mientras se sonrojaba.

- Señorita, en la biblioteca no se hace ruido – le dijo James en voz baja y tono serio, el cual fue remplazado después por una sonrisa – de verdad, puras vergüenzas con usted –

-Disculpe señor prefecto, no se repetirá, aun así, creo, que si me dejara terminar con mi ensayo de Historia de la magia- empezó a decir Rose, con el mismo tono serio que había empleado James antes y siguiéndole el juego- no tendríamos la necesidad de montar estas escenitas –termino de decir en un tono más divertido, mientras intentaba darle otro pequeño golpe a James quien sin problemas lo esquivo.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo James mientras se levantaba de su asiento. –Fue un gusto hablar sobre los raros "anónimos" y sus manías antisociales contigo-

- James, me parece… que tu deberías de comprenderlo – dijo Rose de repente, mientras James ya se marchaba y a este la pareció más bien un susurro, el cual apenas logro entender.

James iba a preguntar qué significaba eso, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿_El Quisquilloso_?- Pregunto una voz conocida a su lado mientras le acercaba una revista.

-Ehh no gracias Lysander- decía James a la recién llegada - ya tengo el.. ahh, ¡Merlín! ¿qué es eso? – pregunto al ver los enormes armazones que tenia Lysander en la cara, los cuales eran el doble de tamaño normal que el de unos lentes normales, haciendo que con sus colores llamativos y esos bordes que se movían ligeramente, Lysander terminara de parecer alguien salido de una de las cintas raras y chifladas que el abuelo Arthur veía.

-Oh vamos James, es el nuevo número, te puedo asegurar que este no lo tienes – dijo la voz de Lorcan al otro lado suyo, esta vez James no se sorprendió tanto al ver que el otro chico también tenía esos lentes tan raros – En este número – prosiguió Lorcan – argumentamos que los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón que proponía Dumbledor pueden ser erróneo pues cabe la posibilidad que haya uno más. Seguimos con continuaciones de otros artículos, como el de las desapariciones por culpa de veelas, siguen culpando a esas pobres chicas – decía Lorcan con un tono algo triste, James pensó que si alguien podía tratar a las Veelas y demás seres como un humano normal esos serian los Scarmander, que no dudaba que si podían las invitarían a tomar té.

- También seguimos con el artículo sobre los Mooncalfs y hombres lobo, es por eso que al adquirir la revista regalamos un calendario lunar, para que sepas que días salen de sus cuevas y te protejas por si deciden robarte los calcetines, parece ser que con eso hacen sus nidos – ahora fue Lysander quien hablo y lo ultimo lo dijo en modo de susurro como si hubiera la posibilidad que algún Mooncalf estuviera escuchando en ese momento – pero eso no es todo, también estamos dando estos nuevos lentes que te ayudan a encontrar Torposolos -

-Pero .. que esos lentes ¿no los habían sacado ya? – la interrumpió curiosa Rose que estaba escuchando todo desde su lugar.

-Oh sí, pero estos son la rererererereree remasterización, pues además, puedes ver el color del aura de las personas y ver si tu chico no es un Mooncalf disfrazado – dijo Lorcan mientras inflaba el pecho en símbolo de estar satisfecho.

-Pero, ¿para qué querría un Mooncalf una cita con alguien? – pregunto Rose algo escéptica.

– Supongo que en tal caso, querrían tener una cita con alguien para impresionar a la gente y que al final de esta pidieran a las jovencitas muy amablemente sus calcetines para no robarlos – dijo James sin prestar realmente atención a lo que decía, pues no se podía imaginar ni siquiera a un Mooncalf disfrazado, aun así ha Lorcan y Lysander pareció encantarles la nueva teoría, pues de inmediato empezando a hacerle un sinfín de preguntas de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Estaba decidido, tendría que escapar de ahí antes de que los mellizos empezaran a traducir hechizos al idioma Troll...claro, si es que había alguno, busco a alguien que le ayudara y encontró al afortunado, o más bien a los dos pobres que serian sus víctimas.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los Nameless, sentados en un rincón, metidos en sus respectivos libros como siempre, al parecer ahí se habían sentado después de "huir" de Scorpius, "Perfecto" pensó James.

-La verdad chicos, es que me parece que la teoría de los Mooncalfs es algo que deberíamos de empezar a comunicar a la gente, uno nunca sabe cuándo es demasiado tarde – empezó a decir James a los chicos Scarmader – Que les parece si nos dividimos, yo se lo voy diciendo a las personas que me encuentre por la derecha, donde curiosamente esta la salida, y ustedes a la izquierda, que es donde están los nuevos chicos de intercambio, no les vendría mal algo de información nueva, además, parece que les gustan los nuevos conocimientos –

-Muy buena idea James – dijo Lysander, con su característica mirada medio perdida y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh, vaya – dijo de repente Lorcan, manteniendo su tono relajado mientras los volteaba a ver – y me parece que nosotros también les podríamos hacer algunas preguntas –

-Exacto – afirmo James.

-Vamos – dijo Lysander, tomo de la mano a su hermano y se fueron hacia los chicos nuevos, no sin antes dejarle un ejemplar del nuevo número del Quisquilloso a James, a quien le hubiera gustado ver la reacción de los chicos nuevos, pero decidió usar ese momento para huir y encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Ya decía yo, son unos raros – decía Taylor mientras se tomaba su tercera porción de jugo de calabaza en el desayuno.

Era la hora de la comida y Taylor, Roxane y James se encontraban en el gran comedor como la mayoría de los alumnos, este ultimo les había contado todo lo que Rose le había dicho el día anterior sobre los chicos nuevos.

- Vaya, Mortifagos – dijo Roxane en vos baja.

_-_Bueno, pero tampoco es como si fueran a hacer algo macabro de un día a otro – contesto James distraídamente mientras leía el Profeta en el artículo que escribía su mamá para cada número en la sección de Quidditch. – ¡Maldición! Ganaron los Húngaros en la primera ronda de eliminación – dijo James molesto.

-James, no cambies el tema, deberíamos de estar.. ¿los Húngaros? ¡Rayos! Ahora le debo a Fred – dijo Roxane mientras tomaba el periódico de las manos de su primo y leía la noticia.

-Por eso me enorgullece saber que la centrada entre nosotros es Roxe – dijo James para después reír seguido por Taylor.

-Menos platica y mas movimiento, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la clase de Historia de la Magia – dijo Roxane, tenía las orejas algo rojas y claramente intentaba cambiar de tema.

- Claro, me "muero" por ganas de ir – dijo Taylor sarcásticamente, pensando en su profesor el cual era un fantasma.

- Está bien, vamos, un rato sentado junto a la linda Samantha no le hace daño a nadie – dijo James, pensando en una compañera de Ravenclaw la cual no estaba nada mal, mientras chocaba una mano con Taylor con lo que Roxane puso los ojos en blanco.

Salieron del gran comedor todavía conversando sobre el Quidditch ya que en un par de días empezaría la selección del equipo de la casa y los entrenamientos. Iban a doblar una esquina cuando James choco con alguien provocando que esa persona resbalara, pero James con sus buenos reflejos le ayudo evitando que callera tomándolo de la túnica.

-Disculpa – dijo James de inmediato.

- Oye Jake, yo no creo que .. – dijo una voz con tono preocupado que iba llegando, pero de inmediato se apago, fue entonces cuando James se dio cuenta que había chocado con Jacob Nameless.

James pudo ver como Janette se ponía rígida al notar su presencia y la de sus amigos. Por otro lado Jacob se veía a algo distraído, aunque parecía que la fuente de su distracción no era su encuentro con ellos, más bien llevaba en la mano uno de los nuevos números de _El Quisquilloso_ y al parecer lo había estado leyendo mientras caminaba. Cuando las miradas de Jacob y James se cruzaron, éste pudo notar algo raro en la mirada verde del otro; parecía más brillante de lo normal.

- Gracias – dijo Jacob en un tono que James no supo interpretar, pero le parecía serio– ah y también por echarme una mano, seguro que me hubiera dolido – termino de decir con un tono más relajado mientras se iba caminando junto con su hermana que no se había movido hasta entonces.

Habían tenido dos horas de Historia de la magia y en todo ese tiempo James había llegado a dos grandes conclusiones. La primera; era que los Nameless seguro eran bipolares, pues a su parecer tenían unos cambios de humor muy raros, en especial Jacob, quien en unos momentos parecía relajado y en el otro parecía misterioso.

La segunda cosa; era que no había podido concluir otra cosa después de que Samantha se sentara a su lado. La chica era un gran factor distractor. Con su piel bronceada, ese cabello ondulado color café y sus grandes ojos del mismo color.

-Nos vemos luego, Jeimy – dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mientras salían del aula, guiñándole un ojo a James.

-Claro, hermosa – contesto el devolviendo el gesto.

-Samantha, es linda – dijo Roxane mientras la veía alejarse de un modo que parecía evaluarla – y me cae bien, espero que llegue a más de un mes –

- No lo sé, realmente es linda, podría ser un poco mas ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo Taylor que iba saliendo del salón para después reír. Sabía de antemano que Roxe era mala para las apuestas, ejemplo claro lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-Hey chicos, me ofenden – dijo James intentando parecer dolido – me parece que esto podría ir enserio, quien sabe, ella podría ser la siguiente Sra. Potter, lo de Samantha es… química –

-Hay Jeimy, me encanta saber lo mucho que sabes de química – dijo una voz burlona detrás de él – ojala "su química" no vaya a distraerte en tus partidos de Quiddicth, sería una lástima -

- Muy chistoso Scorpius – dijo James que no se había tomado la molestia ni de verlo, ya que sabía perfectamente quien era.

– No se te olvide que pronto empezaran los partidos, espero que ya tengas a tu equipo – prosiguió Scorpius algo burlón, sabía que James no había tenido tiempo para esas cosas.

-No se me olvidara- dijo James defendiéndose. Nunca podría olvidarse de algo tan sagrado como el Quiddich, y ya había programado para el siguiente fin de semana la selección -como estoy seguro de que a tí no se te ha olvidado que tienes que apoyar a los Gryffindors este año – "golpe bajo" pensó James al ver la cara de Scorpius.

- Tranquilo, Scorp, no puede ser tan malo – dijo Albus que iba llegando junto con Danika y había escuchado un pedazo de lo que discutían.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos – le dijo Danika mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Mejor déjalo linda – dijo James dirigiéndose a Danika, con lo cual la susodicha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Hola, James – saludo la chica algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Danika, así es James, no puede evitar coquetear hasta con el espejo – dijo Roxane mientras reía – no sé cómo es que en las vacaciones Albus sobrevive con él, que solo falta que también le coqueta al pobre jaja-

- Y nosotros somos los "raros" – dijo Taylor al momento que Danika también soltaba una risita.

-Mientras no quiera hacer "química" todo está bien – dijo Scorpius todavía algo molesto – como sea, realmente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus indecencias James –

- Y entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo James, fue entonces que Albus hablo.

- Molly te estaba buscando, tenía que darles una información sobre las reuniones – empezó a decir justo cuando, como por arte de magia (lo cual era algo irónico) se escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-James Sirius Potter, mas te vale ir a la próxima reunión de prefectos – la voz de Molly sonó por todo el pasillo, y, por alguna extraña razón, eso le recordaba a la voz de la abuela Molly. En ese momento James pensó en todas las inconvenientes de tener a tantos parientes en el mismo castillo.

- Claro, Molly, no lo olvidare – le contesto intentando emplear su tono inocente. – Y ¿cuándo es? -

- El próximo fin de semana – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba los lentes y, así como había aparecido, se iba.

-Perfecto – dijo James sarcásticamente. Justo el día que habría selección en el equipo de Quidittch, parecía seria un fin de semana ocupado y… realmente lo seria.

Continuara..

**Eso es todo, espero les gustara .. que pasara después? muajaj**

**antes que otra cosa, gracias a los que comentan! Gracias a Grace, Mcr77, Dan aquí las respuestas a los que no .. pude contestar XP**

**Narukun: gracias por ponerme en favoritos! XP .. pronto más gente pasara por aquí, lo se muajaj**

**Quejicusman: Licantropa .. intrigante mm.. no sé porque lo pensaste ..cof.. XP, pero me diste una idea .. ah y procurare que Rose salga más!**

**nos estamos viendo chicos! espero tener antes el siguiente capítulo! comenten! que contesto todo jaja XD**

**saludos! y gracias por leer ^^**

**Ahh y Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo! 2010! jeje algo tarde XP**


End file.
